


Quid pro quo/互利关系

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个是有故事的大学生，一个是工作狂亿万富翁；两人都从对方那里需要一些东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quid pro quo MasterPost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044188) by [Sanshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal). 



> 作者：sanshal  
> 原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2044188/chapters/4438896  
> 翻译：Rei.snd  
> 配对：J2（主要）  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 警告：慢热，（一些）脏话，提及过去的虐待，（轻微）恐同，强奸未遂，支配与臣服情节，未达成明确同意的性行为（非J2之间）

**_Jared Padalecki，请立刻前往教务处报道。_**  

听见广播叫了他的名字，Jared抬起头。他讨厌在课上到一半的时候受到干扰。叹了口气，他走向老师的讲桌，只听广播又响了起来。

 ** _Jared Padalecki，请_ 立刻 _前往教务处报道。_**  

紧急的催促令Jared皱起了眉头。“呃，不好意思，教授？教务处有事找我……我能不能早退？”

“课上到一半的时候？”老师给了他一个脸色，“不能等等吗？我们这学期不会再重复讲这个部分了，这可是整个课程中非常重要的一部分。”

**_Jared Padalecki——_ **

他无视不停重复的消息，向老师恳求：“拜托了，Pellegrino博士，我觉得这挺重要的。”

老师透过无框眼镜盯着Jared，“你知道叫你是什么事吗？”

 ** _Jared Padalecki，请立刻前往教务处报道。_**  

“八成是又得了什么奖！”有人从教室后排喊道，全班同学窃笑起来。 _这些人一有机会就要提起他的奖学金。_

Jared翻了个白眼，“不，但是——”

 ** _Jared Padalecki，请立刻前往教务处报道。_**  

当他再一次被广播打断的时候不由得皱了皱脸—— _在严守教条的Pellegrino的课上被叫出去真是他的运气_ 。过了似乎有几个世纪，Pellegrino博士才终于叹了口气同意放他走，“你可以走了，但记住我不会再讲这些章节了。并且我不接受任何不交相关作业的理由。”

“我知道。我会去同学那里借笔记的，教授。”Jared保证到，转身离开—— _感谢上帝，大部分老师都很喜欢他；如果是任何其他同学，Jared都很怀疑Pellegrino博士会不会在他课上到一半的时候放他们走，尤其是在讲像三核苷酸重复基元对亨廷顿氏舞蹈病的影响这种重要话题的时候_ 。

“谢谢！”他匆匆赶出教室，回头喊了一句。

尽管Jared已经尽可能地快步走去，他敲响教务处办公室的门也是将近五分钟（以及广播再重复了十遍）后的事了。

“先生？”

“你真是不急，慢慢来！”年长的教务处长抱怨了一句，指向Jared身后。

他转过身去，面前是两个穿着制服的警官。

“Padalecki先生？”

Jared抓住身边的椅背来稳住自己——他在无数电影中见过这个场景：警察永远意味着坏消息…… _是他的家人出事了吗？他不能现在失去他们——他和他们才刚刚重归于好！_

“是的？”

“你和Jarrett Wyatt Padalecki有什么关系吗？”

_他哥哥？？？天哪，不要是他的哥哥！！！上帝啊，Wyatt千万不要有事！_

“他，他是我哥哥。他，他还好吗？”他结结巴巴地说道。

“他失踪了。我们希望你配合调查。”

“等等，他，他 _失踪_ 了？”他直起背， _这，这个他能应付_ 。“你们怎么知道他失踪了，有人报案了吗？”

警察们不为所动，“我们目前不能公开案件的细节。Padalecki先生，我们需要你跟我们走一趟。”

“为，为什么？”

一直没说话的那个警察开口了：“你需要跟我们走一趟，先生。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”Jared质疑道，不满于他们的回避。他想知道他们是否已经和他的父母谈过了。

“ _如果_ 你拒绝，我们就不得不以妨碍司法公正逮捕你。你 _是_ 在拒绝吗，Padalecki先生？”警官的语气里透出了一丝刚才没有的尖锐。

Jared瞥向教务处长，发现老者比着手势让他配合。他叹了口气放弃了，意识到自己其实并没有别的选择，“嗯，不。没有，我，我跟你们走。”

他只希望事情能够尽快解决，好让他回到相对安全的课堂里。

**

等他走出警局，已经是黄昏了。漫长的审问令他头疼，他急需一杯热咖啡和一些睡眠，可是他明白在知道今天这些事后，睡意离他很远了。

他刚爬上床想要理理头绪——很明显在他哥哥的这烂摊子解决之前他还得错过好几节课；门就被突然撞了开来。有那么可怕的一瞬间他以为又是那些警察，但没等他反应过来，Jared就听见了Chad拖长的过分激动的声音：“老兄！我听说你被警察带走了？你是不是背着我找了脱衣舞娘？等等，不会是脱衣舞男吧——我可要告诉你，我对那个不感兴趣……好了——”

“Chad！”Jared喊道，突然对他这个没心没肺的朋友感到无比恼火。

“怎么了，我就是说说——”

“你都不敲门的吗？”他吼道。

Chad无视了他的问题，“给我讲讲那些‘警察’。我要听 ** _所有_** 污污的细节！”

就这样他瞬间怒了，“出，去。”

Chad愣了，“什么？”

“我 _说_ 出去。让我静静。拜托。”

一定是他脸上的表情说服了这个金发小个子，因为这是他们认识这么久以来，Chad第一次听他的话。

门关上的时候Jared松了口气，突然很欣慰虽然他的房间没比衣柜大多少，但只有他一个人住。一部分的他为这么对待朋友感到愧疚，但剩下的部分渴求这份安静。叹了口气，他重新躺倒在床，头搁在坚硬的床头板上。他做了个深呼吸，开始重新审视他今天得知的所有事情，希望能够想出一个可行的计划，

显然他哥哥侵吞公司收益有一年多了，但最近他胆子太大了拿了他不该拿的数额。现在 _Astor集团_ 要起诉他盗用公司款项，而且从公司主管——大名鼎鼎的Jensen Ackles严苛的名声看，Jared猜他们也会要求损害赔偿。从他收集到的情报看，一个姓Collins的先生和他哥哥谈过侵吞公司款项的事情，提出只要他归还这些钱并且辞职公司就不会采取法律手段—— _显然Astor集团希望能够说服Wyatt，避免冗长的法律战_ 。而他哥哥 _同意_ 要求，离开了——说是去安排一下钱，可是就没再回来。在等待了四十八小时后，Collins先生联系了警方和Astor集团的法律团队。当警察赶到他哥哥家，他们发现里面已经搬空了——迹象表明他是匆忙逃离了。于是，Jarrett被视作 _逃犯_ ——因为躲避逮捕。

警察盘问了Jared，希望能通过他找到他哥哥，但当他们发现他明显不知道他哥哥的所在，甚至他的 _所为_ 的时候，他们就放他走了，要求他如果有Wyatt的消息立刻联系他们。

Jared很想相信他哥哥是被陷害的，但所有这些证据摆在眼前，他很难否认这个事实—— _他的哥哥是个贼_ 。他坚信这是Wyatt女朋友的错：她总是缠着他哥哥买贵重的礼物给她，她 _肯定_ 该为逼迫他可怜的心肠软的哥哥，令他被迫从公司偷钱负责。Jared拒绝相信他从小到大一直崇拜着的哥哥，在连他的父母都无法接受他的时候支持着他的哥哥会无端做出这种事。

虽然Jared很想生他哥哥的气，但他知道他不应该这么早下定论。当他向家人出柜的时候，他的父亲把他扔出了家门，但Wyatt却站在了他的身边支持他。当他的出柜对象背叛他的时候，Wyatt依旧留在了他的身边。Wyatt陪着他走过了那段糟糕的时期。Wyatt甚至说服了父母重新接纳他。所以，虽然他哥哥做了件大蠢事，但他是个 _好人_ ——Jared这么坚信着。他不能让犯蠢的Wyatt就这么进监狱，这是Jared欠他的。

Jared明白现在轮到他来帮助哥哥了，但却想不出任何主意，于是他只好写了邮件给Collins先生问有没有什么办法让他们撤诉。他惊讶但高兴地发现他几乎立刻就收到了回复。但是，他对好消息的希望在他看到那条简洁的回复时立刻破灭了：唯一能帮助他的只有Jensen Ackles本人。

他的心沉了下去，Jensen Ackles有着比冰雪女王还要冷酷的名声。他要怎样才能说服这样一个人对他哥哥的失误睁一只眼闭一只眼呢？


	2. 第一章

“你有预约吗？”头发稀疏深色眼睛的秘书问道。

“预约？”

“Ackles先生很忙的，孩子……没有预约我不能让你进去。”他的语气缓和了些。

Jared几乎都能听出他声音里的慈祥，他不明白为什么至今为止在Astor集团遇到的人都把他看作是个晚辈，明明他们比他大不了几岁。他到得比较早，本打算等到工作时间开始，但令他惊讶的是，虽然办公室的其他位置还很安静，Jensen（他在网上查了一下这个人—— _显然上帝赐予了他财富，成功和过分的颜值_ ）的秘书已经开始上班并且在忙着了。

“拜托了……我保证我会很快的——不能把我插到哪里去吗？”他恳求道。

“孩子——”

“请叫我Jared。”

“Jared，你能告诉我是什么事吗？”秘书问。

Jared扫了一眼他的名牌，“不好意思，是私人问题，Sheppard先生。”

“那我真的没法帮你了，除非说把你安排在……嗯……我看看，下星期？”

“求您了，这件事情相当紧急，在那之前真的没有任何空当吗？”他只好乞求道。

Mark Sheppard用洞察的目光看了他一会儿，然后又一次查了电脑，“好吧，Jensen今天晚些在他的会……两个预约之间确实有十分钟的时间……不过我话说在前面——如果第一场会面像往常一样延长了，你今天就见不到他了。”

“我还是碰碰运气吧，谢谢。”Jared接受了这个回答，坐了回去。

**

Jared边等边在脑中努力把他的请求概括得简明扼要，因为他知道Jensen这样忙碌的大亨可不会喜欢浪费他时间的人。当三位穿着光鲜的人到达这里并立刻被请进门的时候Jared抬起了头，双眼惊讶地睁大——那人已经在办公室了吗？他来了以后没有看见任何人进去。显然他的困惑明明白白地写在了脸上，因为那个一直对着电脑忙着的秘书难得空闲了一瞬，对他笑了一下。

“Jensen通常是第一个到的。”

“哦。”

Jared的回答让那人的笑意加深了，笑纹在深色的眼睛旁皱起，“相信我，有时候我觉得他是被万年胶粘在办公桌旁了……他 _从不_ 休假。”

Jared咬住嘴唇，不让自己大笑出声，Jensen Ackles的秘书似乎是个严格但是和蔼的人（除非你惹到了他）——要是他的老板也这样就好了。没等他回答，门就开了，三人走了出来，他反射性地转过头，在门合上之前瞥见了一眼里面的人。就在那时，Mark Sheppard桌上的电话响了，几句轻声交谈之后，秘书给了他一个微笑，示意他进去。

Jared点了点头表示感谢，走上前准备敲门：他妈妈是教过他礼貌的——他从不会不敲门就进一个关着门的房间。

“推门进去就行了，他等着你呢。”

鼓起勇气下定决心，Jared踏进了Astor集团头领那间装修考究的办公室。有那么短暂的一瞬间，Jared在门口踌躇了—— _Jensen Ackles好看到了不可思议的地步_ ——如果这次会面不是那么重要，他出于原则都会害羞地避开这样一位美丽的陌生人。看着他，Jared突然感到自己衣冠不整，格格不入。皱巴巴的衬衫和牛仔裤，加上由于睡眠不足而生出的黑眼圈，让他在这个面庞清爽衣着体面的商业巨头面前显得像个乞丐。他斗胆看了那个男人一眼，认定他漂亮的脸上会写满了厌恶，可是却惊讶地发现自己只是被温暖的目光注视着。

青灰色西装挺括的线条，绿条纹领带打成的完美的结，衬着那人宝石般的眼眸，令他不由得迷失其中。一声轻咳将他突兀地拉回了现实。

“有什么我能帮你的吗，Jared——？”醇厚的男中音问候道。

“Padalecki。”那人明显在等他给出自己的全名，于是Jared接上。

对这个姓的熟悉在男人脸上一闪而过，但他继续耐心地等着听Jared要说的话，这令Jared不禁有些讶异。

“我是为了我哥哥的事来的。”

“啊……”男人倾身向前，将指尖搭在桌上，“Jarett Wyatt Padalecki，没错吧？”

“是的。”Jared承认。男人温暖的目光在提到他哥哥名字时暗沉了下去，令Jared想要畏缩。

“这样的话，我恐怕没法帮你了，Jared。我没有雇用小偷的习惯，并且我向你保证，我 _会_ 去查清为什么你哥哥的 _行为_ 没有被及时发现；但说实话，我看不出这和你有什么关系。”

“先生，拜托……您能不能撤销诉讼——这会毁了他……”

“如果是那样，他应该在侵吞公司款项之前就考虑清楚，Jared。”Ackles冷冷地说。

“我承认他犯了个错误——”

“在一年半的时间里 _盗用_ 两万美元并且伪造纪录来消除痕迹 _不是_ 一个 _错误_ ！”Jensen目光一闪，打断了他。

“拜托了，先生……两万对您来说算不上什么，但——”

“我有钱并不意味着我会对偷窃视而不见，Padalecki先生。我知道你担心你的哥哥，但我恐怕不能——”

“不能还是不想？”Jared顶嘴道—— _他热血的性格令他难以就这么接受对他哥哥的侮辱_ ——然后立刻后悔了。

Jensen的笑冰冷得能够冻住熔浆，“不管怎样，总之你在这是浪费时间……你的和我的时间。”

“求您了，Ackles先生……对不起——您完全没错，Wyatt是做错了但——”

冷硬的双眼对上了他的目光，“我 _不会_ 再重复第二遍，Padalecki先生。我需要叫保安吗？”

Jared愣住了，他听说过Ackles各种冷酷的事迹，但他没想到这人竟真的会威胁要把他扔出去。

“不用。”他小声说，“很抱歉耽误您的时间。我，我现在就走。”

Jared垂头丧气地走出办公室，感觉比和Jensen Ackles会面之前更糟了。他从未受过这样的羞辱，但他决心要让那人听听他的话，于是他重新等了起来。Mark Sheppard给了他一个同情的笑，什么都没说。

Jared静静地坐着，耐心地等待机会想和Astor集团的主管再谈一次。时间一点点过去，他缩成了一团，让自己尽量不引人注目，把自己塞进了沙发的角落里。那人确实很忙，Jared不得不承认，办公室每次空着不会超过几分钟。每当门打开或关上的时候，他的视线都会和那人对上，但不像早晨时那人给了他个小小的微笑，这回他等待的时候，每次他们视线相对Jensen Ackles的眉头就皱得更深一些。

在将近五个小时，无数的会面之后，秘书桌上的电话又一次响了。这一次，他听了一会儿后，按了一个按钮，扬声器里传出Jensen的声音—— ** _Mark，你能不能通知Padalecki先生立刻离开Astor集团的办公楼？告诉他如果他再出现在这里，我会申请对他下限制令。如果有任何麻烦，你可以呼叫Misha_** 。

Jared睁大眼睛看着Mark Sheppard，但他只是耸了耸肩，“我需要叫保安吗，Jared？”

他摇了摇头，他已经开始厌倦别人威胁说要叫保安了。

他最后挣扎了一下，“您不能说服他吗，Sheppard先生？”

Mark给了他一个遗憾的微笑，摇了摇头，“你看，我是喜欢你的，孩子……但是Jensen很固执，我帮不了你。对不起。”

Jared点了点头站起身，“还是谢谢了。”


	3. 第二章

“Jeffrey。”Jensen走出电梯问候道，搓着手抵御寒意。

“Ackles先生。”深色头发年长一些的男子微笑着回答。

“拜托，你知道你可以叫我Jensen对吧？”

深发男子笑了笑但没有改口—— _和过去十五年一样_ 。Jensen摇了摇头，放弃了。

“Ackles先生——”

Jensen咧嘴一笑，高兴于终于有机会坚持自己的立场了，“你不叫我的名字我就不听！”

褐色的双眼露出笑意，男子微微点了点头，说：“我今早来上班的时候，Javier让我告诉你，你昨天不肯放进来的那个人在外面的人行道上等了整晚。”

Jensen的眉毛由于惊讶爬上了头顶—— _昨晚一直在下雨！_

“他现在还在外面吗？”

“我进来时他坐在门边，之后没看见任何人离开过……所以我猜是的，他还在。要我去确认一下吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头，“不，不用了……我去解决。”

“Jensen！”Jeffrey喊道，Jensen停住了脚步。

Jensen转过身，他的担心令他连Jeffrey第一次叫了他的名字都没有注意到。“怎么了？”

“他是个威胁吗？你知道如果你受了伤，Collins先生是不会放过我的……”

Jensen考虑了一下。他把Padalecki弟弟拒之门外更多地是出于恼火而不是对那男孩有什么真正的恨意——而且他也没从那男孩身上感受到任何不善，只有竭力想要帮助哥哥而不顾一切的决心。

他摇了摇头，“我觉得不是……”

他皱着眉走了出去，在那个蜷在墙边几乎被一把雨伞完全遮住的人影跟前停下。

“Padalecki先生？”

回答他的是一片死寂，Jensen的心凉了—— _难道他无意中害死了那个男孩？_

他走近了些，希望能得到一个反应。然而什么都没有发生。他弯下腰瞥见了男孩苍白的脸，摇了摇头——这孩子情况不太好。 _首先他得活着_ ——Jensen脑中一个可怕的声音说道。他蹲下身，伸手触碰男孩冰凉的脸颊，“Jared？”

Jared缩了一下，睁开朦胧的眼睛，冲着注视着他的陌生脸庞眨了眨。

那个男人稍稍后退了些，Jared有种冲动想要请求那个好心的人留下—— _不要离开他……_

“Ja，Padalecki先生？”

Jared倒吸了口气，冷空气让他顿时清醒了一些。有人在抱着他。他眨了眨眼，瞧着那个好心肠的人希望能够认出他。就在那时，他的大脑终于上线了，Jensen Ackles—— _Jensen Ackles，把他的生活搞成现在这团糟的罪魁祸首，在，在抱着他？！？_

男孩身体的突然僵硬让Jensen知道Jared终于清醒了。他移到一边，但一只手仍然留在孩子的背上，“嘘……你没事……你，你能动吗，Jared？”

Jared的牙齿不停地打颤，但他知道这大概是让那人听他说话的最好机会了，所以他挣扎着说道：“求，求，求，求您……”

“嘘……先不要说话，我们先专心让你站起来，好吗？来，小心……”

费了些力气，Jensen哄着快要体温过低的男孩站了起来，虽然他还是弓着腰没法完全直起身。身上负着Padalecki弟弟几乎全部的重量，Jensen挪着小步，最终把两人移回到了比较温暖的厅中。

牙齿仍在打颤，身体不听使唤，Jared只好允许自己被脱掉湿透的外套，安置在椅子里。

“Jeff！”Jensen对那个呆看着他们的守卫喊道，“咖啡？”

“马上。”他点了点头，走向小小的办公室一角放着的咖啡机。

Jensen在浑身发抖的男孩身前蹲下，握住他的（ _挺大的_ ，他心不在焉地想）双手，使劲摩擦。男孩的颤抖没有停下，于是Jensen把他的头按在了自己的肩窝。他感到冰凉的气息吹在自己的皮肤上。他把男孩的双手夹紧在两人的身体之间，自己的手掌伸进男孩的夹克衫里，用力地上下按摩，来促进血液循环。过了一两分钟，男孩的颤抖才渐渐停下，但Jensen继续着他的动作，放轻了力道抚摸着男孩。要不是听见Jeff在他们身后清了清嗓子，他可能还会保持这个姿势更久。

站直身，他满意地发现男孩的脸上恢复了一些血色。

“咖啡。”Jeffrey说，递过塑料泡沫杯。

Padalecki弟弟接过咖啡，轻声感激地说了句“谢谢”。Jensen掐了掐自己的鼻梁，危机避免之后怒气回到了身上。

“你在吸毒吗？”

甜甜的热饮流下喉咙，从胃里暖上来，令Jared情不自禁地闭上了双眼。随后他意识到Jensen问了什么问题。

“什么——”

“否则有 _谁_ 会做出如此荒唐的事情？”Jensen问。他注意到Jeffrey离开了，留下他们单独交谈。

“对不起。”他嘟囔道，感到自己的脸颊因为责备热了起来，“我只是想和您说话……”

“你差点死于体温过低！”Jensen愤怒地用手插过自己已经乱蓬的头发，“如果，如果你出了事——严重到我出于内疚撤销对你哥哥的指控……你真的觉得那有意义吗？ _对你哥哥——对你家人来说？_ ”

他羞愧地低下头，无法直视那双满是怒火的绿色眼睛，“这，这在是说您会撤销对Wyatt的指控吗？”

“不，”男人吼道，“我不会。”

“我，我可以偿还您……求您了……如果我们能达成协议来偿还您损失的钱呢——求求您，先生……就听我说说吧。”

“你以为这是钱的问题吗？”Jensen问，声音冰冷，“我是说，没错， _是_ 这个问题；但更重要的是，你哥哥从我这里偷窃的行为。他是一个 _贼_ ——”

“Ackles先生，我承认Wyatt做的事是不对的……”Jared插嘴道，不能忍受任何人说Wyatt的坏话，即使这次或许是他应得的，“但，但是求您，听我说好吗？我，我愿意做任何——”电话铃声打断了他。

“Jim？”Jensen看了来电显示后接起电话，声音依旧粗砺，但缓和了些许。

“嗯——我知道……不，我没听说……什么？Jim，拜托……Danneel会去的——”一个停顿后，“不我没有——”Jensen停下了要说的话，眼睛盯住了男孩，“Jim，我等下打给你。”

Jared在男人探查的凝视下静止不动。他的一部分想要躲开那双审视的眼睛，因为他知道那算计的目光意味着什么，但他逼迫自己不要动，受着它—— _这是为了Wyatt_ ，他提醒自己。

“你是认真的吗？愿意做‘ _任何事情_ ’？”

Jared努力点了点头，突然干燥的喉咙发不出声来。

“你多大了？”

这个问题惊到了他。他听说过Ackles的无情，但他从来没想到他会在试图帮助自己的白痴哥哥的时候被公然提出非分要求。

“够大了。”他厉声回答道，随即窘迫地意识到自己激动的反驳听上去更像是“站街的”而非“谈判专家”，并且听上去惊恐多于愤怒。

男人抬起的眉毛无声地告诉他他的想法差得不远。Jensen继续看了他一会儿——在他眼睛里寻找着什么，Jared希望他看到的东西能说服他。又过了一会儿他才给出宣判：“好吧，这么着——你帮助我，我也许会想办法找时间听你说话。 _成交？_ ”

Jared无言地点了点头，不知道自己是不是刚和撒旦做了个交易。

Jensen最后打量了他一次，点头道：“周四晚上我要参加一个商务晚宴，我需要带一个伴侣去。那挺重要的，算是一个半正式的场合。你觉得你能行吗？”

“我会尽力的，Ackles先生。”Jared喃喃地说，心里略有些惊讶，因为虽然自从看见Jensen打量他的眼神起他就知道自己要上那个男人的床，但他没预料到在那之前他会得到一顿晚餐。

“Jensen，如果你要在那晚陪伴我你就得用我的名字。叫我Jensen。”

“好的，Ack，Jensen。”

“你有名片吗？”

“我，没有？”

男人皱起了眉头，显然他的耐心快要耗尽了，“我的秘书要怎么联系你？”

Jared从口袋中掏出随身携带的笔记本，匆忙在一页上写下自己的联系信息后撕下它递了过去，“这是我的电话。”

男人扫了一眼，点了点头，“好，我会让Mark联系你，通知你具体细节。”他抬起头，用穿透一切的目光钉住Jared，“周四晚六点半准时到这里……我不喜欢迟到的人，Jared。”

“我会来的。”Jared保证道。男人最后对他一颔首，离开了，Jared也站起身。


	4. 第三章

Jared微笑着向Jensen公寓前审视着他的保安打招呼：“早上好，Jeffrey先生。”

他眯着眼睛笑了起来，“孩子，我是Javier。Jeff是我哥哥。”

“哦，”Jared结巴道，窘迫得红了脸，“对不起，我……”

那人大笑，“不是你的错——我们是双胞胎……不过我得承认我很佩服你记得他的名字。”

男人的称赞令Jared脸红了，趁着电梯到了他赶紧逃走，“我，呃，Ackles先生在等我。”

“我知道。顶楼——豪华套房，你不会找不到的。”

Jared点头示意他知道了，电梯的门徐徐关上。他在门口犹豫片刻，然后按响了门铃；他又看了看时间，确认自己没有因为紧张而到得 _太_ 早。没等门铃的音乐完全停下，门就开了。眼前的景象令Jared抽了口气。

因为Jensen就是—— _一道名副其实的美景_ 。

挺括的午夜蓝西装，淡蓝色的条纹衬衫，衬上海军蓝领带…… _还有_ 金边眼镜，他看上去就像刚从《绅士季刊》的摄影棚中走出来一样。过了好一会儿，Jared才意识到在他忙着呆看那个男人的时候，他自己也被那双绿色的眼睛审视着。

而从男人下沉的嘴角判断，穿着纯白T恤，深色夹克衫和与之相配的紧身牛仔裤的他，相比之下就不怎么被欣赏了。“Mark没有送西装给你吗？”

他生气了，“我虽然同意了今晚陪伴您，Ackles先生，但请不要忘记我不是一个专业三陪！”

“你觉得被冒犯了。”男人揣摩道，眉头皱得更深了，“虽然那不是我的本意，但我让Mark送西装给你是有原因的，Jared。你知道我今晚的伙伴是谁吗？”

他咬住嘴唇，默默摇了摇头。虽说他做过功课，大致了解了一下Astor集团，但对于今晚的细节他依旧一无所知。

“Katie Cassidy和Danneel Harris……你可能听说过她们？”

Jared点了点头，脸色霎时变得苍白——“她们是Wintrier公司的业主。”

这两位女性继承人以她们难伺候的生活方式闻名，从不会穿次于香奈儿或者范思哲的衣服出现。

意识到Jared快要恐慌发作了，Jensen扯出一个苦笑，“别管了，现在已经太晚了。用我的裤子可能可以，如果你穿得低一些，我想……要不看看我的备用西装……？”

Jared僵硬地点了点头。毕竟，他还有什么别的选择呢？

他跟着Jensen走进衣帽间，顺从地把自己的夹克衫换成Jensen递给他的灰色上衣。“怎么样？”

男人的目光扫过他的身体，然后摇了摇头，Jared恨不得遮住自己。他在脱下衣服之前瞄了一眼墙镜，那件优雅的西装松垮垮地挂在他的肩上，看上去十分滑稽——即使他比男人高出一截，他的肩旁却远没有那么宽阔强壮。

“对，对不起，我搞砸了……”他小声说，害怕自己失去了说服男人撤诉的机会。

男人惊讶地抬起头，说：“没关系。”

“我还是要一起去？”他难以置信地问。

“我没有别的选择，Jared……如果有的话我就不会问你了。”

Jared点了点头—— _所以他可能不是第一选择，不过这也是可以理解的，他想；他只希望晚餐能够顺利进行，多少给他加一点分_ 。

**

Katie决定让Jared加入谈话，“Jared，你怎么看？”

“呃——”他不确定地愣了一会儿，看了眼Jensen，他意识到他不会从男人那里得到帮助。

“怎么样？”Katie追问道，微微上扬的嘴角显示出她对于Jared无法给出回答的幸灾乐祸。

然而，Jensen眯起的双眼最终令Jared清了清喉咙，说：“呃，老实说我对商业方面的知识都是从报纸上读到的……然后，嗯……根据我的理解，这个——”他用手划了个圈示意在座的各位，“安排是毫无必要的。我是说，Astor集团的专长不在于硬件方面；但在软件方面确实是垄断市场的……而Wintrier公司前几次进军编程方面的尝试都……”他犹豫起来，不希望显得没有礼貌。

“继续。”Katie说，指尖搭在桌上，身体微微前倾，专注于他的话。

他注意到Jensen若有所思的表情，咬了咬嘴唇继续说：”嗯……不太成功？”

听见他的用词，女人抑制住一个明显的微笑，点了点头表示她们不反对他的说法。

“呃——”他低下头整理了一下思绪，继续道，“所以，按照我的理解，你们专注于各自的长处不是会更有益吗？我是说，没人比得上Wintrier家的硬件……以及在双方 _不_ 太强的部分进行合作会……比较有道理？”

三位富商互相看了看对方，进行了某种无声的交流，然后Danneel转过头笑着问他：“所以……你是做什么的，Jared，除了为企业家提供咨询以外？”

“我，呃。我没有任何不敬的意思……我只是——”

红发女人举起一只手，轻笑道：“我们 _想要_ 你的意见，Jared。说实话，我们完全不介意。所以说真的，你是做什么的？可以聘用你吗；还是说Ackles已经拉拢你加入Astor集团了？”

“我，不……我的专业是生物技术，我在——”

“真的吗？你不是学商务管理的？”

Jared感到自己在众多注视下脸颊发红。他笑了笑，露出一对酒窝，低下头轻声回答：“不是。”

“我敢打赌你还是个有奖学金的学生。”Katie加了一句。

她声音里的嘲笑令Jensen皱起眉，但在听到Jared只是点点头回答“全奖，夫人”时松了口气。

金发女人把目光转向Jensen，“哎呀呀，Ackles，你在救济贫民吗？”

Jensen不满她对他同伴的冷嘲热讽，咬牙切齿道：“拜托！他告诉你他聪明到能得全额奖学金，你就从他的话里推断出 _这个_ ？”

他从余光看见Katie的话 _和_ 他自己的反应令Jared坐立不安，心中后悔，悄悄把一只手放在Jared膝上，无声地道歉。晚餐剩下的时间在闲聊和尴尬的寂静中度过了。等到Jared陪Jensen送女士们上她们的保时捷的时候，他那被Cassidy女士拉进谈话时心中升起的微弱希望早已被打破了。

当Jensen为他打开捷豹副驾驶座的门时，他咬住了嘴唇，心脏为即将发生的事怦怦直跳。沉浸于自己的思绪中（他的胃在抗议，他已经在后悔自己吃了东西），他几乎没注意到Jensen一路上也什么都没说。当他跟着男人走回豪华套房时，他感觉自己的脚就像灌了铅一样，但他提醒自己一切都是为了Wyatt，逼迫自己继续前进。

“咖啡？”Jensen问，没有注意到Jared未说出口的痛苦。

他耸了耸肩，考虑着要不要主动一点，直接告诉男人赶紧做完了事。当Jensen走向厨房——把他的上衣挂在椅背上，边走边解着领带，Jared感到胃里一阵翻涌。但是，看起来那男人十分熟悉于这样的交易——他在一两分钟后端着两只冒着热气的马克杯走了出来，看上去完全不为所动。

他张了张嘴想要说谢谢，他口干舌燥说不出一个字。最后他只是简单地点头致意，将咖啡送到嘴里，香醇的味道令他不由自主闭上了眼睛。

“所以——？”Jared迟疑地说，手指依旧包裹着杯子。

Jensen点点头，“我们的协议，是的。”

Jared吞咽了一下，用微弱的声音回答：“呃……是的。”

“嗯，现在就很好……”

Jared盯着自己的脚，艰难地点点头，等待Jensen的指令，“这，这，这里？”

“我相当确定在哪里说不会影响我的回答，Jared……但我承诺过给你说话的机会，而你也出色地遵守了我们的约定，所以现在就是你的机会了。说吧……看看你能不能说服我改变主意。”

“我——”

Jensen用马克杯藏起一个微笑，“继续……我保证我不咬人。呃，除非你非常好听地求我。”他眨了眨眼补充道。

这个玩笑——虽然很不当，给了Jared所需的勇气，“如果我们找到方法来偿还你的钱，你会考虑撤销对Wyatt的诉讼吗？”

“我以为你哥哥的名字是Jarett。”

“那…… _他_ 是——Jarett Wyatt Padalecki……我们一般用中间名来避免混淆，因为我们的名字听上去太像了。”

Jensen点了点头，“所以大家一般叫你——？”

“JT。”

“不是Tristan？”

Jared不得不承认他挺佩服那人竟然记住了。他摇了摇头。

“嗯哼。”

“你会考虑吗？”

“你偿还我， _并且_ Wyatt辞职。”

“你不会把这件事写进他的记录？”Jared确认道。

Jensen摇头，“我就只写‘ _观念不同_ ’。”

“谢谢！”Jared激动地说。

Jensen摇了摇头，靠回椅背上，双手相扣，头搁在手上，“我不确定你知不知道，我们之前向你哥哥提出了一样的办法。他甚至同意了，但是他没有遵守，而是躲起来了……所以告诉我，我要怎样才能知道同样的事情不会发生第二次？”

“我，我签合约？”

男人的眉毛挑了起来，“哈……好吧，姑且当我们这么做。你计划怎么偿还我，Jared？你有钱吗？”

“我，我去贷款——”没等他说完就被打断了。

“算上你未还清的学生贷款，我怀疑这个方法可行性。”

“我可以工作——”

但Jensen又一次驳回了他的想法，“兼职是不够的。”

Jared闭上眼睛，考虑着他的选项，“如果我先在你的工厂兼职呢？然后等我两年后毕业了就转为全职并尽力加班。在我还清欠款之前你不用付我工资。”

Jensen闭上眼迅速计算了这个计划的可行性，然后摇了摇头，“你要工作八年才能还清——而且我只算了你全职工作的时间。在这期间内你要怎么生活？并且支付你的学生贷款——如果我没弄错你只有五年的延期。即便不管那些，在你拿到学位之后为什么还要在工厂工作呢？”

他耸了耸肩，“为了Wyatt。”

“虽然你的深情值得钦佩，但是我不能帮助你，Jared。对不起。”

Jared低下头，手指把玩着夹克衫的袖口。 _对不起，Wyatt。我不能像你救了我那样救你。_

“客房在那边。”Jensen的话打断了他的思绪。

“哈？”

“客房。”Jensen重复道，指了指旁边的一扇门。

“你，呃，你不想要我——”

男人抬起一根含有深意的眉毛——Jared开始注意到Jensen经常通过他的表情来“说话”。

“你懂的……”他的声音弱了下去，无助地绞着双手。

“性？”Jensen接上，“你连那个字都说不出口，Jared……再说我从来不需要通过敲诈来让人和我睡……我也不打算从现在开始。”

Jared苦闷地点点头—— _他连一场同情炮都不够格……但这个似乎不是他应该感到沮丧的事情，对吧？_

“我，那我走了……”

“现在已经一点了，老兄……待一晚。我明早送你。”

“我有早课。”

“多早？”

“八点。”

“反正我一般七点半出门……我明天可以提早十分钟。没问题吧？”

“Jensen你真的不用麻烦——”

“没问题的。来吧……”他拍了拍Jared的肩，把他轻推向房间。走到门前，两人都尴尬地停下了脚步。Jensen低头看了看鞋，然后抬起目光对上淡褐色的双眼，“我真的很抱歉……我希望我能帮助你。”

Jared点点头，“你会记着这件事？如果你想到任何办法了就告诉我——或者如果我想到了可以联系你？”

Jensen点了点头，“晚安，Jared。”


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的评论/点赞/收藏www

一周之后，Jared接到了一个陌生来电。

“喂？”

“Jared？”

“呃，我是……你是谁？”

“我是Jensen Ackles。”

“哦， _噢_ ……”

“所以……我在想你是不是仍在打算…… _救_ 你哥哥。”

“我，是的……当然！我需要做什么？”

“我，呃，我有个活动要参加，又需要一位伴侣……”

Jared惊讶地睁大了眼睛—— _那个大款Ackles是在不好意思吗？_

“什么时候？”他被自己冷静的声音惊讶到了。

“今晚。”

 _他的“全A”成绩就要这么泡汤了_ ——不过Wyatt比这重要多了。“好的。”

“我八点来接你？”

“嗯，好的。”

“谢谢你同意这么做。 _真的。_ ”

直到挂断电话Jared才意识到他们上次的“约会”可能没有自己想象的那么糟——否则像Ackles这样精明的人才不可能邀请他第二次。快速地算出他在要换衣服前大约还有五个小时——即使他花上一个小时来换衣服——他决定放弃原定的三十分钟打盹时间，来避免明天的考试挂科。

无论如何，八点到来的时候，他已经整装待发（这次穿着全套正装），等着Jensen了。毫不意外的是，Jensen身穿青灰色的西服和深色衬衫，衬上青灰色的领结，看上去就像从梦里走出的一般。

“你……看上去很棒。”Jared犹豫地说——这总是让他紧张：两人独处，不需要假装什么的时候。幸运的是，这次解决方法就在他手中——用以复习第二天的考试的笔记本。

Jensen在下一个红灯停住车的时候才注意到他的同伴正把头埋在一本书里。他不自在地清了清喉咙，“你有考试还是什么？”

Jared抬起头，“呃，是的……现在是期中。”

Jensen低声咒骂起来。

“我会把笔记放在车里——”Jared说，Jensen微微皱起的眉头令他担心起来。

“你应该告诉我的。”Jensen语气生硬地回答道，他猛地把车调转过头，轮胎发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“Jensen——”

“下车。”

Jared发现男人把车开回了宿舍，他叹口气打开门，在下车之前礼貌地问了一句：“那你怎么办？”

“我能应付。”Jensen简单地回答，“好好学习。”

就这样，捷豹又开走了，留下Jared站在宿舍前，下巴掉在人行道上。他叹了口气往回走，决定不再纠结这次奇怪的会面，集中注意看书。几小时之后，他的手机响了一声，亮起“一条新短信”的图标。

_你醒着？_

Jared不敢相信地盯了一会儿，然后叹了口气回拨了过去。

“还在学习？”没有“嗨”或者“你好”，直接了当。 _当然了。_

Jared遮住话筒打了个呵欠，“呃……是的。怎么了？你要我现在来吗？我可以在十分钟内穿好——”

电话那头低沉的笑声让他停下了句子，“谢谢了，不过不用……其实我在想你有没有打算晚点睡？”

内心哀叹着，Jared还是迫使自己强装振奋地回答：“是的……怎么了？你需要我做什么吗？”

“不。不……不过如果你能下楼一会儿的话倒是很好。”Jensen停顿了一下，“拜托？”

“下楼？你在我宿舍门口？”

“有问题吗？”醇厚的声音问道。

“没有！”Jared语无伦次地说，“我是说……我马上下来，稍等。”

他穿着破旧的T恤和休闲裤就慌忙赶了出去，当他意识到男人依旧穿着西装的时候脸红了，“嗨。”

“嘿。”Jensen笑了，伸出他的手。Jared这才发现男人一手拿着一杯大杯星巴克，另一手拎着一个手提袋，从开口处可以看见里面装了扭扭糖和甘米虫软糖。

“呃……”

“给你的。”Jensen解释道，“就算道歉了——在地狱周打扰你。”

大学生用语令Jared露出了一个微笑，他猛然意识到男人虽然表现得像是四十岁，实际却接近他的年龄。他不好意思地接过袋子，感激地抿了一口咖啡，除了没他平时喝的那么甜，别的都很完美。

“谢谢，真的。” _说真的，他还能说什么？_

Jensen耸了耸肩，“没事……还有，嗯——你考完试以后给我打个电话好吗？我想和你商量件事。”

Jared点了点头。男人走到车旁，一只手搭在了门把上，他回过头，说：“一切顺利。”

**

期中考试一结束，还没收好他的笔，Jared就拨起了电话。

“老兄，你去哪里？”Chad从房间探出头，冲着Jared匆忙的身影喊道。

Jared停顿了一下，“呃——”他指指门，耸了耸肩，“我有事要走了……”

然而，他的朋友不肯放过他，“是约会还是别的什么？”

“别的什么……”Jared含糊地说，他也不知道他和Jensen的关系算什么。电话的提示音响了起来。

“你可以等派对结束再去。”Chad宣布，抓着他的手腕把他拖回了食堂。

“Chad，不要！我不能——”Jared抗议道，在听到电话接通时安静了下来。

低沉的男中音接起了电话：“Jared？我晚点再打给你好吗？我现在在开会。”

没等他回答电话就挂断了。他叹了口气，屈服在了朋友期待的目光下，“好吧，我们去派对。”

“诶嘿！”Chad欢呼道，狠狠地拍了他的背，让他踉跄了一步。

Jared情不自禁地笑了，虽然他们的性格有着天壤之别，但他爱死他的朋友了。

**

Jensen回他电话的时候他正愉快地微醺着。

“嗯？”

“Jared？我是Jensen Ackles，抱歉早些时候没能接你的电话。”

他口中的啤酒喷了出来，飘飘然的感觉瞬间消失殆尽。“Jensen？”

“是的……你的，呃，你的期中考试考完了？”

“是的。”

“考得怎样？”

他耸耸肩，然后意识到男人看不见他，“还行吧，我猜。”

“我相信你考得很好。”Jensen告诉他。

“你说有事情想和我商量？关于我哥哥的？”Jared追问道，有些惊讶于男人突然的闲聊。

“其实是的，我之前……我在——不管怎样……不过，我认为面对面谈比较好。你什么时候方便？”

“现在？”

电话那头传来一声轻笑，“其实我现在在蒙特利尔——我晚点飞回来。明天怎么样？”

“没问题……几点？”Jared回答。

“呃……等等，我看一下……明天是周六对吧？所以……嗯——对的，我早上有空……九点怎样？”

“我会准时到的。”

“我又想了一下，觉得这事私下处理比较好。要不你来我公寓吧？我们边吃早餐边谈。所以，八点？”

Jared感到自己口干舌燥—— _Jensen想要和他讨论什么需要私下处理的事情？？？_

但他尽力沉着地回答了声“好”，挂断电话后瘫倒回了椅子上。


	6. 第五章

第二天早上，他在七点四十五分来到了男人的门口；正当他考虑提前来到底好不好时，门开了，一个娇小的姑娘走了出来。

她抬头盯着他，目瞪口呆。

“嗯，嗨……Jensen在家吗？”

她点了点头，深色的头发掉在眼睛前。重新走进门，她向他投去一个疑问的眼神，“我应该说你是谁？”

“Jared。Jared Padalecki。”

“Ackles先生？”她喊道，“Jared Padalecki找您！”她等听到回复后转过头，“他在书房。”

Jared点点头，“谢谢，夫人——？”

“不是‘夫人’。”姑娘脸红了，“Genevieve Cortez。我是他的管家。”

Jared笑了，走进去等她离开关上门后才走向书房。这是他认识Jensen Ackles以来，那个男人第一次没有看上去像是从摄影棚走出来一样。倒不是说他看上去不好看；穿着一件米白色的高领毛衣，一件经典款蓝色牛仔裤，戴着黑框眼镜，男人显得平易近人——相比穿着正装时亲切了些许。

“早。”Jensen问候道，从报纸上抬起视线。

Jared挤出一个微笑，胃里翻腾着，想起这个迷人的男人要求“私下”见他。

“咖啡？”

他耸了耸肩。

“你仍旧愿意做任何事情来说服我对你哥哥撤诉？”

Jared缩了一下但点了点头，这听上去有点不详。

“你看上去有点紧张。”Jensen的眼睛在书卷气的眼镜后眯起，“我只是想谈谈，老兄……没有不规矩的事，我保证。”

Jared僵硬地点点头。

“是这样的……我们相处得不错，对吧？我是说，你没有不能忍受我出现在你视线里之类的吧？”

Jared摇了摇头，不喜欢这对话的发展方向，但是忍住了没告诉男人他其实确实挺恨他的。

“是这样的，你可能已经注意到了，我要出席很多活动。而且经常都需要带上伴侣……问题是我并不是那种‘做男友的料’，你懂的？”

Jared不禁嗤了一声，但立刻咬住舌头——害怕自己冒犯了男人。但Jensen也笑了。

“是的，我猜你对我是哪种混蛋有一手经验。”

“你不是！”Jared反驳道，收到一根扬起的眉毛作为回应，于是也笑了起来。

Jensen笑着摇了摇头，“总之，像我所说，我目前真的无法维持一段关系，而我也不能避免惹怒陪我参加活动的人……虽然我并不怎么在意这个，但——”他犹豫了一下，“这么说吧，没有稳定的私生活让有些人质疑我的职业能力……”

“但那完全没有道理！”Jared跟着男人走进厨房，抱不平道。男人点起了炉子。

Jensen耸了耸肩，“问题是，你愿意帮我吗？”

“帮你……你打算让我怎样帮你？”

“做我的伴侣。”Jensen立刻回答，“我是说假装的，当然。”

“ _当然_ 。”Jared面无表情地重复道。

“你知道我没有时间或者兴趣来追求别人—— _你_ ……所以我实事求是地告诉了你……这会是一个纯商业交易——你假装做我的伴侣陪同我参加活动。自然，我希望你不要向别人透露我们的协议。作为回报，我会撤销对你哥哥的指控。”Jensen解释道，递过一个盘子，上面装着煎饼，两片黄油吐司和培根。

“他的工作呢？”

男人皱起了眉头，但点了点头，取了自己的一盘早餐，“Wyatt会被恢复原职。”

“假设我同意这个荒唐的计划……我要怎么和我真正的男朋友解释？”Jared问，咬了一口煎饼，满足地笑了。

Jensen睁大了眼睛，“我，我不知道你有男朋友了……我不是故意——”男人吸了口气，镇定下来，“对不起。忘记我的提议——”

“我没有。”Jared打断道，意外地感动于他的道歉，“Jensen，我没有在交往。”

“但你说了……”

“那是假设……不过，我 _确实_ 需要向我的家人和朋友解释。”

“就说我们在交往……任何 _你_ 需要伴侣的场合，我都会去。并且如果你有考试 _或者_ 其他事情，就不需要来陪我参加活动。”

“基本上就是说除去了麻烦事的交往，哈？”

男人兴奋地点点头，“对头！”

“好的。”

Jensen露出了一个带着希望的眼神，“你答应？”

“嗯。”Jared同意道，心里想这是不是意味着他成了个高价三陪。

“太好了。现在就差看看这是不是实际可行的了。”

“哈？” _他们刚刚不就在讨论这个吗？_

“我要咨询一下Sam。”Jensen解释道。

“谁？”

“我的律师……也是我的好朋友。”

Jared瞪着男人，试图消化这个消息：这将是个真正的合同而非朋友间的协定。

“你想现在去吗？”顿了片刻，Jensen问。

Jared被呛得咳了起来，Jensen递给他一杯水，他回了一个带着眼泪的笑容。

“现在？”他哑着嗓子问道。

Jensen耸了耸肩，“我们吃完以后。”

他点了点头，“好。”

**

Jared发现Sam——更准确地说是Samantha Ferris，是一位比他年长的女士，她穿着深色细条纹看上去十分严肃的职业装，让他想起他高中时期的校长。她的表情在看到Jensen后温暖了许多。

“我能为你做些什么，Jensen？”

“Sam。”男人问候道，和她握了手，然后向她介绍了Jared。在他们说明他们的计划时，她皱起了眉头，不过她没有说话，只是时不时在便笺记下些东西。

等他们说完，她才开口说话，用笔在桌上快速地轻敲了个1，2，3的节奏，“我确认一下，你们想要假装交往？”

Jared咬住嘴唇忍住笑—— _他们说了将近十五分钟，她就问这个？_

Jensen却不觉得这个问题有什么不妥，“是的。”他严肃地回答。

“我明白了……这个安排你们打算持续多久？”

男人瞥向Jared，“五年？”

Jared耸了耸肩——他又没有别的选择，而且五年还算合理。

Jensen转头对律师更确信地说：“五年。”

“你们在这期间计划一直分开居住吗？”

“是的。”“不是。”Jared和Jensen同时回答道。

Samantha Ferris扬起眉毛。

“他会搬到我这里来。”Jensen坚定地说，转身向Jared解释，“如果你继续住在你的宿舍会有很多问题的，Jared。我不是说要立刻，但一段时间以后——差不多一两年？你搬到我这里来会比较好。我会承担给你造成的费用。”

Jared感到自己的喉咙哽住了——在一切糖衣的包裹下，他事实上，就是在同意被Jensen包养。他只能提醒自己这是为了救Wyatt，才最终点了点头。

但他的脸色似乎向男人透露了些什么，因为他转过身给了律师一个抱歉的表情，说：“我想我们需要一点时间，Sam……”

她善解人意地笑了一下，“没问题……我正好需要把这些文件给Allison。十五分钟后继续怎么样？”

Jensen向她感激地点了点头，看着门关上后转动椅子面对Jared。“怎么了？”

他摇了摇头，低头嘟哝了一声，“没什么。”

“Jared……我们是在协商。说出你的想法完全没有关系。”

这令Jared抬起了头，“我不能……”他顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，“我不要被你包养。”

“包……”Jensen哽了一下，“你知道不是那样的，对吧？”

“搬到你那里并且让你承担我的开销？你把这叫做什么，Jensen？我是说，这会有损 _我_ 家族的名声。我拒绝让他们因我难堪。”Jared尽力让自己的语气保持坚定。

男人咬住嘴唇，愧疚地低下头，“我，对不起……我不是故意暗示……你有别的建议吗？”

Jared有，但他犹豫了。

“是什么？”Jensen追问。

“结婚？”Jared小声说，明白这听起来很可笑。他试图掩盖住声音里的颤抖，但从Jensen藏起的偷笑看，他很怀疑自己没有成功。

然而，男人没有像Jared预期的那样作出愤怒的反应，而是看上去在认真思考他的提议。

“你想要我和你 _结婚_ ？”

Jared吞咽了一下，“是的？”

“我明白了。”

Jared肯定他的心跳响得街对面都听得一清二楚，而Ackles的表情更是对此毫无帮助。时间一点点过去，他想着自己是否做了个错误的决定——毕竟，男人可以就这么拒绝他，这样的话Wyatt怎么办？

正当他打算收回自己的话，提出答应男人的想法时，Jensen用那捕食者的目光盯住了他，“其他的条款不变？”

他点了点头，喉咙干得无法出声。

“好。”片刻后男人宣布道，“我 _觉得_ 结婚可行，不过稍等一下。”

拿出他的iPhone，男人快速地翻过联系人，拨了个号码，“Jim？如果我带着丈夫而不是妻子出现，你觉得董事会会反对吗？”

男人听到回答摇了摇头，“稳定，哈？好的，谢谢……嗯，我晚点会解释的。再见。”

挂断电话后，他转回去面对Jared，“那么，好吧。”

“好吧？”Jared尖声问道。

Jensen点了点头，“是的，我会和你结婚。”

“你，你会？”

绿色的双眼注视着他难以置信的表情，Jensen微微颔首表示确认。

Jared的眼珠子都快掉出来了。

“你没想我接受和你结婚的提议，是吧？”他的声音里带上了一抹谴责。

Jared摇了摇头，“不，不是……我，我也不知道该怎么想。”

又一次，扬起的眉毛无声地发出了疑问。

“我，没错，我没想你会同意，但不是你想的原因……”Jared解释说，“只是你不需要同意——我又没有什么真正的筹码来讨价还价，如果你想的话你可以坚持你的意愿。”

“而你会同意？”Jensen不带任何语气，完全没有透露出他的想法。

Jared点了点头，“我没有什么选择，不是吗？”

男人点点头，看上去满意于此。过了片刻，他又开口道，“如果你是为了你的家人这么做……”

Jared再次点了点头，不确定Jensen想说什么。

“你觉得当他们发现他们的儿子为了还哥哥的债和一个实质上的陌生人结婚，会有什么反应？”

Jared的呼吸滞了一下，他有想过……但——“你有什么建议？”他重复了Jensen之前的问题。

Jensen笑了，这次是个到达眼底的真正的笑容。Jared感到一丝意外的…… _温暖_ 爬上了他的身体。

“嗯……我们可以声称我们一直在私下交往——由于我的 _名人_ 身份。”Jensen提出，Jared能听见他在“名人”一词上打的引号。“当然，你哥哥会知道真相，如果你觉得他能保守秘密不泄露我们结婚的真相的话。你其余的家人就不需要知道这些不干净的细节了。”

“你愿意这么做？”

Jensen邪恶地露齿一笑，“我愿意为我的未婚夫做任何事，甜心。”

Jared突然很感激他们正坐在椅子上，否则他的膝盖是没法支持他的重量的。“谢谢，真的……你，你这么做真是太好了。”

Jensen点点头，唇边依旧留着一个小小的微笑。就在这时，细微的开门声宣布了Samantha的到来，打断了这个时刻。Jensen首先恢复了从容——虽然Jared脑中一个细小的声音质疑男人是否有像他一样沉醉。

“怎么样？”她问道，显然和Jensen一样开门见山。

“我们要结婚了。”

Jared半是以为她会说“恭喜”，但她只是发出了若有所思的哼声，用目光打量着他们。

“那这些就是你们的婚前协议了？”

Jensen无所谓地耸起一边的肩膀，“我猜你可以这么说。”

“五年那个还算数吗？”

“是的。”

“Padalecki先生愿意遵守我们之前商讨的条款？”

Jared没底气地回了个“是的”。

“很好。”Samantha点点头，然后又看了Jensen一次，“而作为交换你会——？”

Jared低下了头，他讨厌那个解释描绘出的Wyatt不道德的形象——Jensen巧妙地避开了那个部分，但Ferris小姐似乎注意到了一切。

“那是我们之间的事，Sam。”Jensen打断道。

“Jensen，事情不是这么做的……”她继续说，但被Jared打断了。

“作为回报我能告诉我的家里人，我是同性恋不意味着我最后会和变态在一起。”

“Jared？”在震惊的寂静中，Jensen的声音显得有些犹豫。

Jared倒吸了口气，他没打算告诉男人那些的，但在某种程度上，把这个秘密从胸中卸下令他轻松了不少，“没事的，老兄……我向家人出柜的时候他们坚信我最后会和个变态在一起。”

 _他们没错_ ——他没说。

“如果我们结婚了，我能证明他们是错的……”

“我明白了。”Ferris小姐打断了他的话，这是她第一次显出比较人性化的反应。Jared惊讶地发现她的嘴角微微扬起，“既然我能担保要找到一个比Jensen更好的人是很困难的，我相信我能理解这个婚姻对你有什么好处。”

Jared舒了口气，但男人依旧用难以捉摸的表情看着他。

“Jensen？”

“我不知道……否则我不会建议——”

“我 _想_ 这么做，好吗？你没有逼我。”Jared坚定地告诉他。

余下的时间在Jared的恍惚中过去了，如果被问到发生了什么，他给不出任何细节——但所有事情一定安排妥当了，因为他发现自己正笑着和律师握手，而Sam保证在下周内起草并送来必要的法律文书，让他们有机会先确认一遍再签字。

 


	7. 第六章

两星期后，Jensen开车带着Jared前往Sam Ferris的办公室。“你确定你想这么做？”Jensen问道。

“嗯。”

“Jared……这不是强制义务，好吗？你可以拒绝。”

“我知道。”

Jensen盯了他片刻后，注意力移回到了路上。Samantha面带微笑迎接了他们，已经准备好了一切。Jared看着Jensen最后通扫一遍文件，然后签上了字。随后轮到他，最后他看着Sam在公证人一栏签上了名。

等Sam确认完所有“i”的点都点上，所有“t”的横都画上了后，男人突然单膝下跪，令Jared大吃一惊。

“Jared Tristan Padalecki……你愿意和我结婚吗？”

他从眼角余光看见Sam伸手擦掉她的眼泪，而她的助手（第二公证人）被这个浪漫的举动萌得咯咯直笑。虽然Jared一直以来都想象着有一天他的 _男朋友_ 会这样隆重地向他求婚，但即使Jensen做得和教科书一样完美，鉴于他们结婚的真实原因，他只感到这更像是个嘲讽。

“Jared？”见他没有回答，Jensen又问道。

他无言地点点头，将手放入了男人的掌心，温暖的手指立刻包裹住了他的手。

他们在欢呼和恭喜声中走出了办公室……而这每一秒都让Jared在被困住的感觉中陷得更深，每一句祝贺都仿佛在他的棺材钉上了又一根钉子。

“庆祝午餐？”男人问。

Jared惊讶地从他棺材钉子的沉思中抬起头，“你不用工作？”

“我休了半天假。”

“噢。”

“牛排怎么样？”

他点了点头，就在这时，他的肚子叫了起来，暴露了他因为紧张没有吃早饭的事实，他红了脸。

“太好了……嗯还有Jared，你对见我妹妹怎么看？我是说，你迟早要见她的……”

“好的。”

“所以我打电话叫她一起来吃饭没问题？”Jensen确认道。

他点点头，系上安全带，努力不去听Jensen的电话内容。

**

他们去的饭店与Jared的预期完全相反，那并非一个“高端”场所，而更像是Jared自己会常去的地方，如果他不是那么拮据的话。那是个喧哗热闹，适合家庭的饭店，背景里放着慢摇滚音乐，一侧有个吧台，中间是一个看上去十分惬意的舞池（由于时间尚早无人光顾）。服务生的形象也相对庄重而非香艳。

“你觉得这可以吗？”见他四处张望，Jensen问道。

“很好。”Jared笑道，在这舒适的氛围中放松了些许。

男人微微倾身，好像在告诉他一个秘密一般说道：“他们的牛排是我尝过的最好吃的。”

“既然这样，那我猜我得试——”他的话被一声欢快的“Jensen！”打断了，一个蓝色的身影冲到了Jensen怀里。

“唔！”Jensen倒吸了口气，抱住这位活泼的少女，“Annie！下次先给我个警告，好吗？”

“怎么？”女孩质问道，“你的意思是你会把我丢到地上？”Jared注意到，她有着和他未婚夫一样的充满生气的绿色双眸。

“会不小心！”Jensen喘着气，用拳头揉着他胸口被女孩撞到的地方，“你已经不是四岁了，记得吗？”

女孩——“ _Annie_ ”，噘起嘴正要反驳，猛然意识到有旁人在场，转而对他说道：“你是谁，帅哥？”

“Annabelle Ackles， _不要_ 这么说话！”这次Jensen愤慨的声音不是在戏弄了。

“噗！”她不以为意，“你搞得像他是你未婚夫还是什么人一样。”

“事实上，他就 _是_ 。”Jensen低吼道。

“什么！”她尖叫道，跳了起来，好像脚上穿着的是弹簧而不是十公分的高跟鞋一样。“认真的？什么时候的事？”

“今天早上……连戒指都还没买。”Jensen告诉她。

“真的吗？我 **太** 为你们 _高兴_ 了！”她激动地说道，然后皱起了眉头，“等等……不，我才 _没有_ ……你应该要先征求我的同意的，哥哥。 _然后_ 才去求婚！”

“你可以现在同意。”Jensen回道，“不过我可告诉你，万一你 _不_ 同意，那要由你来很荣幸地告诉Jared，为什么我被迫收回求婚。成交？”

“ _Annie_ ”向她哥吐了吐舌头，然后转身面向目睹了兄妹打趣的Jared。他没能忍住笑，伸出手说：“很高兴见到你，Annabelle。”

但意料之外的是，女孩没有和他握手，而是跳上前抱住了他，“我太高兴见到你了！”

他回抱了女孩，庆幸于有人能不受臭名昭著的Ackles气场的影响。

“所以，你是怎样融化那颗冰冻的心的？”她问道，挽着他的胳膊走向桌子。Jared回头瞄了一眼Jensen，发现他竟没有反驳，反而嘴角挂着宠溺的笑容。

“其实，是他赢得了我的心……”Jared回答，想着Jensen第一次特地为他做的事，“用扭扭糖和甘米虫软糖。”

她咯咯地笑了起来，“喜欢甜食？”

“嗯哼。”Jared喃喃道，又一次被惊讶了：女孩没有坐在Jensen旁边，而是溜进了他身旁的位置。

“你要原谅她。”Jensen告诉他，嘴角依旧微微上扬，“她完全没有个人空间的概念。”

“呸！”Annabelle不屑道，“不是所有人都和你一样害怕肢体接触……我相信帅哥不会介意的。你介意吗，帅哥？”

Jared差点被她的昵称噎到了，但他回答了一句：“不，我不介意。”

“看？他比你酷多了。”她告诉Jensen，然后对Jared说：“我很高兴你会是我的新哥哥。旧的那个实在太没趣了。”

“是啊，是啊……”Jensen假装生气道，对端上餐品的服务生点头致意。

“你知道。”Annabelle边吃边说，用叉子指着Jensen，“你的人比我的好看实在太不公平了。”

“你有 _男朋友_ ？”Jensen哽了一下。

“是啊！”

“Jake？”Jensen问道，Jared几乎能看到他炸毛的形象。

“对头！”

“Annie，我跟你说过他不合适。”

当她噘起嘴，Jared决定给出自己的意见，“你知道，以我的经验，听家人的话通常没错。”

他能感觉到她的注意力倏地转到了他身上，“这话背后是不是有个故事？”

“没有。”Jared回答，后悔自己开了口。

“哦哦…… _肯定_ 有！”

“Annie。”Jensen警告道，但Jared想也许是时候让别人从他经受的一切中学到点什么了。

“但我想听那个故事！”Annabelle软磨硬泡道。

孩子气的回答令Jared忍俊不禁，然后他严肃下来，向Jensen微微颔首示意他没问题。

“是这样的。”他开始讲道，“我和你差不多大的时候，和一个人在交往……一个比较年长的男人——”

“呕。”Annabelle皱起脸，Jared可以肯定她想象中的是一个邋遢的啤酒肚蠢老头。他不由得想如果他的前任知道了会是什么反应。

“呃，不是 _老_ 的，”他改口道，“只是……他是个成年人，而我法律上还未成年。”

女孩理解地点了点头。

“我们爱着对方……至少我是。我的家人……他们不赞同。他们担心我会受伤。”他不得不顿了一下，“我违抗了他们，继续和那人交往。”

“然后呢？”开口询问的是Annabelle，但目不转睛地盯着他的是Jensen，催促他继续说下去， _解释清楚_ 。

“结果我的家人是对的。”Jared以一句话总结道，没有详细说明，但他的右手无意识地覆上了左臂，隔着衣服抚着一切走向深渊时他得到的那个伤疤。

一时间，三人都沉默了，直到Jared开口道：“呃这个话题在吃饭的时候讨论太沉重了。我们为什么不谈一点开心的事呢？来吧，Annabelle，你能不能告诉我一点你哥哥的糗事。我需要一些把柄。”

女孩讲起了故事，Jared迅速地瞥了一眼他的未婚夫，看他有没有被自己的话冒犯到，但Jensen在笑——脸颊在他的妹妹愉快地讲述他的少年大冒险时染上了一抹难为情的红晕。

等到他们离开的时候，Jared和Annabelle已经像是相识多年的老友，计划着下次碰面，而Jensen在一旁放任地笑着。等到男人把他送回宿舍，Jared才突然意识到，或许这是他第一次窥见男人冰雪王子面具背后的真身。


	8. 第七章

Jared看了眼手表，又按了一次门铃。他现在已经熟悉Jensen的套房，连Jeffrey和Javier对他的到来都不再惊讶了——今天他们甚至没有向Jensen确认就挥手让他上去了。

听到电梯门打开的声音他转过身，惊讶地看见Jensen大步走了出来——拖着行李箱。

“久等了吗？”Jensen问，在口袋里翻找着钥匙。“来晚了很抱歉——碰上堵车了。”

Jared摇了摇头。

“提醒我给你做一把备用钥匙。”男人告诉他，径直走向主卧。“等我几分钟然后我们就出发，好吗？”

“慢慢来。”Jared安慰道，犹豫片刻，跟了进去。

他在床沿坐下，看着Jensen脱掉夹克和领带，走进试衣间拿出一件粉色的衬衫和一条深灰色的西裤。

“着装要求是便装。”他说道，不想承认他反复确认了多少次Jensen给他的邀请函。

“我知道。”男人心不在焉地回答道，一边找着最配那件灰色裤子的夹克，“我不打领带去。”

“这就是你的便装？”Jared难以置信地问，右手摩挲着自己腿上的牛仔裤，紧张地捏着膝盖，心想自己是否误解了着装要求。

“你有什么建议吗？”

“呃……”Jared抬起头看见男人向他的衣柜比了个手势。

“我是认真的，Jared……”Jensen保证道，“你推荐我穿什么？最坏的情况——我不同意；但我真的想听听你的意见。”

不自在地点点头，Jared走上前盯着Jensen的收藏看了一会儿，抽出一件文化衫，一条深色牛仔裤，和一件相配的夹克衫。

“怎么样？”当男人没有反应，只是审视着他的选择时他问道。

“好。”Jensen点点头，“我就这么穿。”

但当男人消失进浴室时，两套衣服都没带上：既没带Jared选的那套也没带他自己选的那套。Jared盯着紧闭的浴室门看了一会儿，叹了口气，坐下来定心等待，拿起Jensen作为睡前读物的Jeffrey Archer的短篇故事集读了起来。

他没有等很久，五分钟不到浴室的门就开了，露出裹着毛巾的Jensen。然而出乎Jared意料的是，他并没有走出来，而是停在洗脸池前，拿出了剃须用具。

“嘿，Jared？”男人叫道，边给脸涂上泡沫边从镜子里看着他，“帮我个忙，看一下右边床头柜的第一个抽屉？”

Jared迫使自己把目光从那装点着雀斑的皮肤移开，提醒着自己Jensen虽然看上去像是从他最美的梦中走出来的一样，实际却不是。“好的。”他喊道，走了过去。

“里面有一个黑天鹅绒的盒子。”Jensen的声音响起。

翻过几张纸（一些零钱，一点纸巾和几张帐单），几块手帕和一管润滑剂—— _Jared脸红了_ ——他找到了那个盒子。“找到了！”

Jensen走了出来——依旧只围着毛巾。他的皮肤因为温水稍稍泛红，脸上刮得干净光滑。“那是给你的。”

“哦……谢谢。”Jared分神地回答道，看着男人转身穿上牛仔裤——黑色紧身内裤的诱人画面一闪而过。

不想让Jensen抓到他目不转睛地盯着看，Jared赶紧打开了那个天鹅绒盒子…… _然后皱起了眉头_ 。

盒子里—— _Jared事后才意识到他没立即认出那是个戒指盒实在太蠢了_ ——是一枚他见过的最精致的戒指。一排绝美的钻石镶嵌在银环上，简单却优雅的设计；唯一的问题是这枚戒指显然是 _女式的_ 。

“它很美。”他说道，不希望冒犯男人。

“它是家传的。”Jensen告诉他，在Jared抬头时已经穿好了衣服。

他犹豫地点了点头。

“抱歉这是女式的设计……”男人轻笑道，“我猜Ackles家以前的新娘出生的时候都没带家伙。”

这个极不恰当的玩笑令Jared忍不住露出一个笑容。他在Jensen抚平夹克，向他挑起眉毛时对男人竖起了拇指；但在男人拿起金边眼镜时不由皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”

他摇了摇头。

“来吧，说出来……你有什么想说的话，就告诉我。”

“嗯……”Jared犹豫了一下，然后一口气说道，“我觉得黑边眼镜可能更配你的衣服？”

Jensen顿了一下，Jared咬住嘴唇，内心不安起来，然而男人随后绕过床铺拿出另一副眼镜换掉了他正戴着的那副。“好点了？”

Jared什么都说不出只能点头——Jensen看上去比平时年轻了好几岁，更有书卷气……但 _也更友善了_ 。

“Jared，我知道你可能有点难以相信，但你需要和我交流，兄弟。你有权反对我，并且期待某些…… _东西_ 。”他突然注意到Jared仍握着那枚戒指，便走上前去拿过它，对着那排钻石考量了片刻后，将戒指戴在了Jared的手上。

Jared愣愣地盯着它——他从未期待过什么表示，但突如其来的结婚的 _证据_ 令他措手不及。

“我不是那种用鲜花巧克力表示浪漫的人，而且……”Jensen开口，抬头和他对视了一眼，又把目光落回他手中Jared的手上，“说真的，要是我有那么一丁点浪漫细胞，我都不需要威逼你和我结婚。但我 _确实_ 学得很快，所以如果你告诉我……比如说你有时也想收到鲜花，我也能做到。我是说……如果让我主动来做，我考虑都不会考虑——几天就枯萎的花束？我完全不懂‘浪漫’在哪里。我宁愿去买开花植物或者盆栽。至少那比较 _实用_ ！”

“我不介意。”Jared低头轻笑道，“没关系的。”

“不，”Jensen温和地反驳道，“有关系的……并且如果我做了蠢事你要告诉我。我保证不会生气。”

男人的话和他说这些话的语气给了Jared坦诚的勇气，“但你 _是_ 一个浪漫的人，你知道吗？你给了我巧克力……”

温暖的双手覆上了他的脸颊，Jensen把他拉下来，将两人的额头贴在了一起，“那只是我比较实际……你打算通宵，糖可以给你能量。”

Jared笑了，“我觉得挺浪漫的。”他不知道为什么他们在低语。

Jensen耸了耸肩，“不要因为戒指讨厌我？”

他摇了摇头，抬起手，两人看着钻石在他肤色的映衬下微微闪烁，纤细的戒指圈在他修长的手指上显得格外精致。

**

虽然他跟着Jensen在不同场合出席了几回，但依旧受不了Jensen出席社交活动吸引来的媒体。闪光灯从四面八方逼近着他，他很感激Jensen始终把一条手臂环在他的身上。他心中的一部分感觉自己不比这个Astor集团CEO戴着的昂贵定制手表重要，但Jensen一直不停低声抱怨着这些活动陈腔滥调毫无意义，令Jared意识到他的存在对别人来说也许无关紧要，但至少对他的未婚夫来说却大有意义。

他学着Jensen的样，在恰当的地方点头微笑，需要的时候说上一两句话。他迅速处理信息的能力（多亏他的教授讲解理论时总是不等任何学生记下笔记或提出问题，他每天都在练习这个能力），在Jensen为了减轻他的不安，细致地告诉他谁在接近、应该怎样应付时派上了用场。过了一阵，他才发现不断的私语声正跟着他们两人，最后终于有一位勇士直率地问了出来，Jared手上的戒指是不是订婚戒。他天真地肯定了，随后才意识到自己这么做是判断失误，可这时他已经快被一下子亮起的不计其数的闪光灯照瞎了。

环在他腰部的手臂收紧了，Jensen插进来说道：“对你们问题的回答是：是的，Jared和我订婚了；不，我们还没有定下婚期；是的，等我们决定好会告诉你们。但是，请大家回到主题上来，这是个非常有意义的慈善拍卖会，Jared和我都希望大家把关注的重点放在值得大家关注的地方。我们不再回答问题了，谢谢。”

Jensen带Jared避开媒体时，他依旧没从震惊中缓过神来。“你还好吗？”

“嗯……没事。我就是……我没想到——”

“我知道。”

“太抢我风头了，Ackles！”一个熟悉的声音喊道，两人抬起头，看见深色头发的女主人向他们走来。“不过我 _真_ 为你们高兴，恭喜！”

Jared不安地挪动着，对女人眼中藏着的敌意再清楚不过了。Jensen含糊地说了声“谢谢”，手臂没有从Jared的腰部放开。

派对剩下的时间在恍惚中度过了，大家都前来祝福l他们，有几个人问了些他们认识对方多久了之类的问题。Jared很庆幸Jensen一直像强力胶一样粘在他的身边。他能在几张脸上看见嫉妒（尤其是那些实际并不属于这个世界，但迫切想要加入的人），他对他们报以礼貌的微笑，但心中却为那些怨恨一凜。

他们离场的时候又一次被媒体包围了。Jared差点呆住了，在Jensen紧紧抓着他的上臂之下才继续移动着脚步。抓握的力道大得令他呻吟出声，差点绊倒，但他终于跟着男人回到了安全的车上。

“抱歉。”Jensen小心地松开手时说道，闪光灯依旧像烟火一样照着他们，“我没想这么用力抓你的。”

Jared这才发现自己在无意识地揉着手臂。他皱着脸摇了摇头，决定把注意力集中到更重要的话题上，“这些场合总是像这样的吗？”

“没有 _总是_ 这样，”Jensen摇摇头，“但经常得让你习惯。”

**

订婚消息公布近半个月后的一天，Jared在图书馆学习，突然有人把一本杂志摔在他旁边的桌子上。Jared呆呆地眨眼看了看占据了整个版面的他和Jensen在公布消息后被拍的照片，抬起头，对上一双愤怒的榛色眼睛，咽了口唾沫，“Wyatt？”

“哦，你还记得我？”他的哥哥回答道，每个字中都透着讽刺。

但Jared不在乎，他站起身把哥哥裹进一个大大的拥抱里，“天哪，看见你真是太好了！我担心死了……警察来问我你在哪里——”

“是啊，”Wyatt咆哮，“因为你男朋友……对不起， _未婚夫_ ，充满爱心地叫了警察。”

Jared猛地退了回来，被这话刺伤了，“不是这样的，Wyatt，你应该知道不是这样的！”

“不是？”他的哥哥吼道，“你是说那篇报道是假消息？你他妈没有和Jensen操蛋的Ackles _订婚_ ？”

“不是——我是说，是的，我是说……天哪，Wyatt，听我解释，好吗？”

Wyatt在胸前叉起双臂，但点了点头。

“我这么做是为了你。”他首先说道，想让哥哥明白这一点。

哥哥挑起眉，他继续说道：“呃，我们最好不要在这里说。”

“隔墙有耳，哈？”Wyatt问，嘴角翘起露出了自从来到这里以后第一个微笑。

Jared点头，迅速地收拾起东西跟着哥哥离开了图书馆，边走边掏出手机。

“呃，Jen？”电话接通后，他问候道，没有意识到自己在紧张之下用了自己脑中偷偷叫的名字。

“Jen，哈？”电话另一头的声音轻笑道。

“抱歉……你介意吗？”

男人考虑了片刻，回答说：“不……其实我不介意。”

“……”

“你听上去有点紧张，怎么了？”

“Wyatt回来了。”他轻声说，不明白为什么自己的声音在颤抖，明明这是他期待的结果啊。

“Wy——你哥哥Wyatt？”

“嗯哼。”

“我知道了。”

“我……我需要向他解释一下吗——？”

“你还没告诉他？”男人的声音是惊讶的。

“没有。”Jared小声承认。

“那他现在一定在生你气了。”男人敏锐地指出。

“是的。”Jared生硬地回答，在Wyatt的瞪视下躁动不安地来回踱步。

“好吧。”Jensen说道，决定亲自解决这个问题，“来我家，我给你的钥匙你带着吗？”

“带着。”

“很好。你先向他简单说明情况，我大约一小时后到。没问题吧？”

“嗯……好的。再见——”他盯着手机，电话被生生挂断，男人显然没打算客套。

Jared短时间内是不想再来一次在他哥哥沉默的愤怒之下开车去Jensen家的经历了。

Wyatt一直保持着沉默，但在看见当班的Jeffrey熟悉地和他打招呼时似乎更生气了。

当哥哥环顾男人的套房时，Jared不自在地来回挪动着。

“不错嘛。”

Jared点点头，咬住嘴唇，明白他哥哥的下一句话一定会很伤人。

他不安地站在那里，看着Wyatt走到客厅一侧的落地窗前，眺望半个城市的天际美景。

“所以……他在这片宏伟的景色前操你，来让你乖乖听话？”

“没有！”残忍的话语令Jared畏缩了一下，但也奇迹般地给了他反驳的勇气，“但即使他这么做了，让我服从的也不会是那'宏伟的'景色……而是你！”

哥哥的眼睛眯了起来，“你说什么，JT？”

“我不是出于任何浪漫的理由和Jensen结婚的，Wyatt……”Jared用疲惫的语气说，“我和他结婚是因为这是放你自由的代价。”

兄弟两人相互瞪视着，片刻后Wyatt轻笑道：“你就继续这么告诉自己吧，如果这样能让你晚上睡着觉的话。”

“为什么让你相信也许就这么一次是我救了你这么难？”Jared懊恼地问，Wyatt的话令他眼中蓄起泪水。

“也许帮助我的想法让你做了最后的决定，”他哥哥承认，“但你不能否认你没有想过和Jensen Ackles这样的人结婚会给你带来多少机会，他的名字能为你打开多少大门。”

“我——”

“嘘。来。”Wyatt说，“给我拿点喝的……你他妈就是这么招待你哥哥的吗。”

Jared目瞪口呆。

“弱鸡。”Wyatt调笑道，走向客厅一角藏品丰富的吧台，给自己倒了一杯东西，Jared很肯定自己一个月的奖学金都付不起它。

“冰呢？”

Jared摇了摇头，自动回到了和他哥哥以前的相处模式，走到了冰箱前。考虑片刻后，他给自己拿了一罐姜汁汽水，在他哥哥的对面坐下。一旦他逼迫自己忽略Wyatt之前伤人的话语，事情就变得轻松多了。

Jensen在一个多小时后走了进来，Jared跳了起来，不由自主地走上前去，然后意识到了自己在做什么，不确定地停下脚步。他看见Jensen对着Wyatt眯起了眼睛——他猜这两人之间是不会有爱了。突然男人不符合风格地一个箭步跨上前搂过Jared，将他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。他僵了一下，但没有退开，惊讶地发现绿色的双眼里含着歉意。

没等他从意外中恢复过来，Jensen又充满占有欲地将手臂环上他的腰，把他带向沙发。

“Jarett Wyatt Padalecki，是吧？”他问，伸出一只手。

Wyatt握住他的手，嘴角弯起，“啊，大名鼎鼎的Jensen Ackles。”

“很高兴终于能当面见到你。”Jensen继续说，“尤其是因为我想谢谢你让你弟弟欠债于我。”

Jared只能盯着他们，两人见面还没一分钟Jensen就已经攻击起了Wyatt。他瞄向他哥哥想看他会怎么反应，令他目瞪口呆的是，Wyatt只是邪笑了一下。

“不要表现得像是你不会享受JT欠‘债’于你一样，Jenny。”

“哦，我打算享受的。”Jensen冷冷地回答，“还有我的名字对你来说是Jensen。”

仍保持着笑脸，Wyatt举起双手—— _掌心朝上_ ——摆出投降的姿势，“所以JT告诉我的那个很棒的计划是什么？”

Jensen开始解释后，Jared渐渐放松了起来。但Jensen的一只手仍占有地放在Jared膝上，Jared怪异地感觉自己像电视剧里面被两个“高富帅”争夺的“迷人抢手”的女人。他摇了摇头甩掉这个奇怪的想法：虽然Jensen算得上“高富帅”，但他既不“迷人抢手”，这也不是一部电视剧。 _虽然他戴着女式戒指，但他绝对不是女人。_

**

四十八小时之后，Josh Duhamel先生——Astor集团的CFO，对着他电脑屏幕上的数字皱起了眉头。眼睛怀疑地眯起，他缩小了窗口，在调查了Jensen私人帐户以后，继续研究起原来那个页面。

_他不相信巧合。_


End file.
